Everything Changes
by MerthurDramione
Summary: In one night Gwens world got entirely turned upside down; from the moment she meet Captain Jack Harkness and the rest of the Torchwood team her seemingly ordinary life is thrown into chaos. How will she adjust to her new life? Will she be able to work alongside Captain Jack?


**A/N- This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. I have decided to do the lovely pairing that is Captain Jack and Gwen Cooper. I've rated this M for future chapter content. I haven't got a Beta so I apologise for any mistakes that you find. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters. All rights to the BBC.**

-Chapter 1-

Gwen could feel the cold breathe of the beguiling creature on the nape of her neck and its intense hands around her neck squeezing slightly, she was terrified that if she attempted to move away from the creature it would tighten its grip around her neck affectively strangling her to death; thoughts crossed her mind of how she could escape without any harm but she knew that they would all end up in her getting hurt. A second later, after she gave up on her ideas of escape, there was a man stood in front of her dressed in a light blue shirt, grey trousers with braces on them, brown military boots and a battered world war 2 styled coat.

"Let the girl go, it's me you wanted not her" screamed the strange but rather beautiful man, it was at this moment that Gwen realized the man was wearing a small but still noticeable ear piece and had, what looked like a gun, in his hand. Suddenly the creature jolted her to one side and then threw her to the cold, concrete floor, Gwen hurriedly crawled forward to the world war two man who in turn ran forward and helped Gwen to her feet and took her into an embrace as if to reassure her that everything was okay and that she was in safe hands. When Gwen could eventually tear her eyes away from his face she looked towards where the creature was standing; only to realize that there were three other people surrounding the creature, which was curled up on the floor as if in some sort of submissive position, she hadn't even heard them approach. After that everything else past by in a blur, all she could remember was being carried to a black SUV with tinted windows by Mr World War 2.

Gwen woke with a start remembering the happenings of yesterday or earlier today she wasn't quite sure how long ago it had happened in fact she wasn't sure if it happened at all. On clearing her thoughts she looked at the surroundings around her and realized that she had no idea where she was, slowly sitting up she realized she was in a cold room surrounded by people she didn't recognize until her memories were brought to life. There was a small Japanese girl, with dark brown hair, wearing a pink top, grey trousers and wearing red glasses which were balancing on the bridge of her nose, sat at her work station surrounded by computers, then there was a tall man with cropped brown hair, with big brown eyes with a plain white top on, faded blue jeans and brown trainers, wearing a white lab coat running around what looked to Gwen to be a medical station. Before Gwen had even the slightest chance of getting up off of the settee she found that Mr World War 2 was stood in front of her, as she looked up into his dark, piercing eyes he started talking to her,

"Hello Gwen and welcome too Torchwood 3 I'm Captain Jack Harkness, over there by the computers is Toshiko Sato she is the computer genius, at the medical station is Owen Harper our doctor of the team, oh and have you met Ianto Jones" explained Captain Jack, as he asked about Ianto a brown, short haired man walked out from inside a door way he was dressed in a pink shirt, black tie and his jacket and trousers were black, "he is are main driver and coffee maker without him we couldn't be out saving the world around the Cardiff area" Gwen was struck back with how honest he was being with everything, considering he had no idea who she was.

"Hello, but why are you telling me all this am guessing am not supposed to know about you or torchwood, who are you anyway? What do you do?" Gwen whispered slightly overwhelmed by everything that seemed to be changing in her life. She was shocked that she actually managed to get any noise out because her voice felt so closed up.

"Well as I said we are Torchwood, this is a specialized organisation to not only defend Cardiff but the world from any type of alien invasion we protect people but not many people know we exist" exclaimed Captain Jack proudly.

"So you're like a specialized police unit? Does the Government tell you what you have to do? " Gwen asked confusion in her voice.

"We're outside the Government, beyond the police!" Captain Jack clarified.

Gwen started to slowly process all this new information that was suddenly thrown at her, as the realization of what Torchwood is sunk in she looked up to ask Jack another question but he had disappeared, as she looked around and saw that Toshiko and Owen had gone back to work and Ianto had disappeared through a door way. When Gwen finally got her strength back she stood and started to walk towards a door that was the shape of a big cog but just as the door began to slide open, she felt an arm snake around her waist and twirl her around; Gwen looked up into the widened blue eyes of Captain Jack.

"What an earth do you think you're doing Mr World War 2?" Gwen shouted, but before she could stop herself she realized she had spoken the secret nickname she had given him on the first time she saw him.

"Interesting choice of a nickname there" Captain Jack replied with a grin on his face, like it was his own private joke "and what am doing is I'm offering you a job here, there's a vacancy open, would you want to work for me?"

"Yes I would love to work here!" Gwen almost shouted; but a small voice in the back of her head was telling her that no good could come from the situation.

"Well then let me show you around" Captain Jack replied, with a soft smile dancing round his mouth and an odd sort of twinkle in his soft blue eyes.


End file.
